Infernifrit/Original Story
Good to see you /v/! I've been playing a lot of Hunter's Quest recently, and I'd like to share something that happened to me while I was playing the game. My current character, David, is pretty awesome. He has a level 100 Ifrit in his party that's holding a Brazier of Power. Well, had, anyway. I decided to take on Apollo fifteen times, without exiting the Temple of Flame. I plowed through his party pretty quickly with my level 64 Hydrake. Now's when things get weird. After I beat him fifteen times, Ifrit EVOLVED. In case you don't know anything about HQ, Ifrit doesn't evolve. So this was really weird to me. I thought it was a glitch. The monster it evolved into was a monster totally new to me. It was called "Infernifrit". To see if it was a glitch or not, I checked the Bestiary to see if it was there, and it was. It wasn't below Ifrit, though. Its entry number was #9056, and its description was "Its power over fire is so great that it can turn a candle flame into a raging inferno of hellfire so hot and large it burns everything in the universe. Prefers hot places". It looked like a regular Ifrit, but it had wings. Its horns, claws, and teeth were on fire, and it also had a beard made of flame. The fire under its torso had a screaming face in it. I decided to check his stats, and it was at this moment that I realized that I had the strongest monster that was in the game. Without any boosts, Infernifrit's health stat was fifty nonillion. Its attack was one hundred octillion, its defense was thirty septillion, its abstract attack was nine thousand centillion, its abstract defense was twenty five duodecillion, and its speed was sixteen sexdecillion. It weighed 66 trillion metric tons, and it was 11'9 tall. Eager to try out my new monster, I went out of the Temple of Flame and into Aspen City. I walked into a patch of grass, and a wild monster appeared. It was a level 3 Mousker. I switched out Hydrake for Infernifrit. Mousker's tiny Body Slam didn't even knock off a single hit point. Infernifrit's, however, was an OHK. After this "battle", Infernifrit wanted to learn a new move. The move was called "Punishment". Unlike the rest of the text, which was black, Punishment's name was red. I happily taught him the move, at the cost of Flame Spray. I entered a battle with a nearby Hunter. He was using a Gatoron. I swapped out Hydrake for Infernifrit. The Gatoron attacked my Infernifrit with Bite, which did absolutely no damage. In response, I commanded Infernifrit to use his new move. A massive inferno of flames erupted out from Infernifrit, dealing 73837297282729282927282739482739272850382 damage. Unusually, this Fire-type move got 2x damage against Gatoron, a Water-type. I passed it off as a glitch before the Hunter took out his own Hydrake. I used the move again, which also got 2x damage. I should also note that using this move caused the target to become a pile of ashes. The Hunter tried using a Revive on his Hydrake, which didn't work. My assumption is that killing a Monster with this move would kill the target permanently. And so the Hunter was resoundingly defeated. I went into the grass to fight some more monsters. The monster that appeared was an Aviwing. I used Punishment, which instantly killed Aviwing. It still got 2x damage, even though Aviwing is a Normal-Wind type, and Fire-type moves only get 1x damage against those. After I won, the patch of grass I encountered Aviwing in was replaced with some cinders. I tried to encounter a monster in it, but to no avail. I even tried to use a console command to prompt an encounter while I was standing in it, which didn't work. I assume that this means that using Punishment in a patch of grass burns up the patch of grass and makes it so that you can't encounter monsters in that patch. I decided to do some testing to see what exactly triggered the evolution. I tried beating Apollo fifteen times with a level 100 Ifrit that didn't have a Brazier of Power, and it didn't evolve. I did the same thing, but it did have a Brazier of Power and it was level 99, and it didn't evolve. I tried it without either of those criteria, and it didn't evolve. I tried it with both of those criteria, but I exited and entered the Temple of Flame after each battle with Apollo, and it didn't evolve. My conclusion was that you have to beat Apollo fifteen times without exiting the Temple of Flame until you're finished, and you have to have a level 100 Ifrit holding a Brazier of Power during each fight. When you finish, Ifrit will evolve into Infernifrit. And so that was how I got the strongest monster in the game. As of the time of this writing, I don't believe that anybody else has known that this monster even exists, much less actually obtained it. But if you want to win against everything in the game, just follow the above instructions. This story was originally written by Irondave. Category:Stories